“Fort building” is a universally loved activity among kids of all ages. Typically, the child uses existing pieces of furniture, such as couches and chairs, and bed sheets as the building materials for the fort. The child then creates a fort space by draping the sheet(s) over the furniture so that a space is created. It is desirable to provide a toy that permits the child to expand his fort building capabilities into a variety of configurations. Thus, it is desirable to provide a superfort toy and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.